Three Angel
by ohselubaby
Summary: Sehun namja dingin yang bisa berubah menjadi namja manis ketika dihadapkan dengan yeoja yang telah menaklukan hatinya.. Chanyeol yang sedang berbunga-bunga karna yeoja incaran nya.. Dan kai yang sedang berusaha mencairkan hati seorang yeoja yang telah membuat dirinya terpesona. Warning! GS!


_**Three Angel**_

Genre: _School, Romance, Family_

 _Rate: T (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)_

Cast: _HUNHAN, CHANBAEK, KAISOO. Genderswitch/GS!_

 _Sehun namja dingin yang bisa berubah menjadi namja manis ketika dihadapkan dengan yeoja yang telah menaklukan hatinya.. Chanyeol yang sedang berbunga-bunga karna yeoja incaran nya.. Dan kai yang sedang berusaha mencairkan hati seorang yeoja yang telah membuat dirinya terpesona._

 _Author pov_

OPPAAAA~

OMOOOO SEHUN OPPAAA~

CHANYEOL OPPAA SARANGHAE~

KAI OPPA I LOVE YOUUUU~

Ya itulah suasana setiap pagi di SM highscool.. siswi-siswi seakan lupa kalo mereka sedang ada disekolah bahkan teriakan mereka lebih kencang dari speaker sekolah.. siapa yang tidak histeris ketika melihat pangeran-pangeran tampan sekolah mereka sedang memasuki lorong untuk menuju ke kelas.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan sehun cs.. Oh Sehun, sehun memiliki wajah yang tampan nya tidak diragukan lagi, ia juga memiliki kulit yang sangat putih dan sehun juga memiliki sifat dingin dibanding dua sahabatnya yang lebih _banyak omong_. Sehun memiliki dua sahabat yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Park Chanyeol, chanyeol.. pria yang juga tidak kalah tampan dengan sehun, memiliki kuping caplang dan memiliki senyum lima jari yang dianggap sehun itu malah seperti senyum orang idiot. Dan Kim Jongin, kai.. pria tampan yang memiliki kulit eksotis dan terkesan sangat _sexy_ serta _err.. mesum._

Mereka bertiga memang terkenal sangat lengket, kemana-mana pun mereka selalu bertiga bahkan ada salah satu siswa pernah bilang kalo mereka _gay_ karna mereka sama sekali tidak pernah terlihat sedang menggandeng yeoja.. dan besoknya siswa yang mengatakan bahwa mereka _gay_ langsung babak belur setelah mendapat pukulan manis dari sehun, chanyeol dan kai.

Heii, kudengar kelas kita kedatangan murid baru dari jepang.. " chanyeol membuka percakapan

Benarkah? Aku tidak perduli itu hyung.. "sahut sehun sekenanya

Benarkah hyung? Ah aku jadi tidak sabar untuk melihat nya hyung "jawab kai yang sedang asik melihat-lihat yeoja yang meriaki mereka.. reaksi sehun dan kai memang selalu berbanding balik.

Sedangkan disebuah mansion besar tiga yeoja cantik dan anggun sedang bersiap-siap untuk kesekolah baru mereka.. yaa mereka baru saja pindah dari jepang.. mereka bersahabat.. katanya mereka ingin hidup mandiri _diseoul_ , tentu itu atas persetujuan orangtua mereka.. orangtua mereka memang bersahabat juga dan mansion yang mereka tempati sekarang adalah pemberian dari orangtua salah satu dari mereka.. mereka adalah Luhan, baekhyun dan kyungsoo..

Cantik, anggun, menawan, idaman para namja.. mereka juga terlahir dari keluarga yang terpandang.. Xi Luhan, Luhan yeoja cantik yang memiliki mata rusa yang indah, rambut ikal bergelombang, kulit putih seputih persolen.. Luhan memiliki dua sahabat yang tidak kalah cantik dari dirinya.. Byun Baekhyun, Baekhyun yeoja imut dan cantik yang terkenal dengan kecerewetan nya karna dia suka sekali berbicara tentang hal-hal yang tidak penting _menurut luhan.._ Dan Do Kyungsoo, kyungsoo.. yeoja manis yang memiliki mata _owl_ namun tetap terkesan sangat manis, memiliki bibir bentuk _love_ ketika tersenyum, memiliki rambut sebahu yang malah menambah kesan imut diwajahnya..

Yaakkk! Kalian berdua cepatlah nanti kita bisa terlambat.. "kyungsoo berteriak dari teras rumah untuk memanggil kedua sahabatnya

Sabarlah kyung.. aku dan luhan masih bersiap sebentar lagi kami akan turun.. "balas baekhyun sambil berteriak

Ishh.. mereka bedua itu.. sudah jam berapa ini.. "ucap kyungsoo entah pada siapa

Ayoo kyung.. kita berangkat nanti kita bisa terlambat.. "ucap baekhyun dan luhan sambil merangkul kyungsoo untuk menuju kemobil mereka, sedangkan kyungsoo hanya memutar bola mata malas..

Siapa yang menyetir? "Tanya luhan

Kau saja lu.. "ucap kyungsoo yang sedang memainkan ponselnya

Iya lu, kau saja.. kakiku mendadak terasa pegal "jawab baekhyun yang sedang menurunkan jok mobilnya.. untuk melanjutkan tidur lagi

Iyaa iya, aku tahu.. baiklah aku yang menyetir.. "balas luhan sambil menggerutu

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di SM Highschool.. tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama karna jarak dari rumah mereka ke sekolah memang tidak terlalu jauh..

Yak! Byun baekhyun bangun kita sudah sampai! " teriak kyungsoo dikuping baekhyun

Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur lantas terkejut dan langsung membuka lebar matanya karena teriakan kyungsoo barusan..

Ya ya ya.. kau mau membuatku mati karena jantungan dihari pertama sekolah kita kyung? "ucap baekhyun masih dalam keterkejutannya

Hehehe maaf baek.. habis nya kau selalu tidur "balas kyungsoo sambil nyengir

Sudah sudah.. sebaiknya kita turun dan menuju keruang kepala sekolah untuk mengetahui kita ditempatkan dikelas mana "lerai luhan

Hm baiklah.. kajja.. "jawab kyungsoo dan baekhyun serempak

Sesampainya dilorong sekolah mereka bingung kemana arahnya untuk menuju keruang kepala sekolah.. pas mereka sedang berfikir jalan mana yang haus dilalui.. mereka bertemu dengan salah satu guru yang kebetulan sedang lewat.

Maaf.. permisi.. kami ingin menuju keruang kepala sekolah, letaknya dimana ya? "Tanya luhan sambil tersenyum manis

Apa kalian murid baru pindahan cari jepang? "Tanya balik guru itu

Iya benar.. kami murid baru itu.. "jawab kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

Ah.. perkenalkan saya sooyoung.. salah satu guru disekolah ini.. mari saya antarkan kalian "jawab sooyoung sambil balas tersenyum

Terima kasih songsaengnim.. "jawan luhan, baekhyun, kyungsoo serempak

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Iya silahkan masuk.. "jawab seseorang

Permisi pak.. kami murid pindahan dari jepang.. "ucap luhan

Ah kalian.. silahkan duduk.. "Jawab pak kepala sekolah

Maaf mengganggu pak.. kami ingin menanyakan kita ditempatkan dikelas apa.. "ucap baekhyun

Ah iya.. kalo begitu sooyoung songsaengnim tolong antarkan mereka kekelas.. "ucap pak kepala sekolah

Baik pak.. kebetulan saya juga ada jam dikelas mereka"jawab sooyoung

 _Sementara itu dikelas sehun, chanyeol dan jongin.._

jong.. "panggil chanyeol, yang dipanggil masih tidak bergeming karena kai saat itu memang sedang tidur.. guru mereka pun belum datang

jong.. "ulang chanyeol lagi, kai masih tetap tidak bergeming

Yakk makhluk hitam! Bangun! "teriak chanyeol sepuluh oktaf sampai dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian teman sekelasnya. jongin pun langsung terbangun setelah mendengar teriakan itu.

Yak apa-apaan kau ini hyung.. mengejutkanku.. aku sedang enak-enak tidur malah kau bangunkan "ucap jongin dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur.

Bangun.. yatuhan kau ini.. sudah hitam, mesum, tukang tidur pula.. kau tidak lihat kita sedang berada disekolah hitam. "ucap chanyeol tanpa bersalah sedikitpun, sedangkan jongin? Dia gondok setengah mampus mendengar perkataan chanyeol yang menurutnya terlalu jujur.

Yak hun-ah.. kenapa kau daritadi diam saja? "Tanya chanyeol sambil menatap sehun yang sedang membaca buku. Jongin pun ikut mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah sehun.

Tidak apa hyung.. aku hanya sedang malas melakukan apa-apa.. "jawab sehun, dan jawaban sehun membuat chanyeol dan jongin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Hun.. malam ini aku menginap dirumah mu ya, aku sedang malas dirumah lagipula tidak ada orang.. "ucap kai

Aku juga ya hun.. malam ini menginap dirumahmu.. "ucap chanyeol nimbrung

Hm iyaa iya.. "jawab sehun

Suasana kelas memang sedang ribut, karena tidak ada guru yang masuk.. tapi semua murid termasuk sehun, chanyeol dan jongin hening ketika ada yang membuka pintu kelas..

Selamat pagi semua.. "ucap soo songsaengnim ceria

Selamat pagi…. "jawab mereka serempak

Ah iya kalian mendapatkan teman baru.. mereka pindahan dari jepang.. silahkan perkenalkan nama kalian.. "ucap soo songsaengnim

Perkenalkan.. nama saya Xi Luhan "ucap yeoja bermata rusa

Perkenalkan.. saya Byun Baekhyun "ucap yeoja berwajah imut

Perkenalkan.. saya Do Kyungsoo "ucap yeoja bermata owl dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

Baiklah.. apakah ada pertanyaan? "Tanya soo songsaengnim, dan semua murid pun tidak ada yang berbicara menandakan bahwa tidak ada pertanyaan.

Oke kalau begitu.. Luhan, baekhyun, dan kyungsoo silahkan duduk dibangku kosong sana ya.. "ucap soo songsaengnim.. kebetulan bangku disebelah Sehun, chanyeol, dan jongin kosong jadilah mereka mereka menempati bangku kosong itu.. Sehun bersama luhan, Chanyeol bersama baekhyun, dan Jongin bersama kyungsoo..

 _Sehun pov_

Hm.. entah kenapa hari ini diriku sama sekali tidak bersemangat.. bahkan untuk meladeni ocehan kedua sahabatku saja aku malas.. semoga hari ini ada sesuatu yang membuat diriku bersemangat. Baru saja aku ingin menidurkan kepalaku diatas meja pergerakan ku terhenti karena soo songsaengnim masuk dengan tiga orang yeoja.. jantungku pun berdegup sangat kencang ketika mataku tak sengaja bertatapan dengan yeoja yang memiliki mata rusa yang indah.. yak.. kenapa soo songsaengnim malah menyuruh dia duduk denganku.. aku kan jadi tidak focus untuk belajar.. tak terasa ternyata yeoja itu sudah duduk disampingku.

Hai.. annyeong.. perkenalkan namamu Xi Luhan, panggil saja luhan.. "ucap yeoja itu sambil tersenyum sangat manis, bahkan aku merasa napasku terhenti ketika menatapnya.

 _TBC…._

Huahhh annyeong.. saya author baru^^ maaf kalo ceritanya masih gaje, maaf juga kalo bahasanya masih acak-acakan.. mohon bimbingan nya^^


End file.
